She Was Fire
by SarahlouiseDodge
Summary: My First attempt. A lonley girl calls out for help and there is only one person who hears her cry. I'd appreciate any helpful reviews
1. Chapter 1

She was fire. She knew she was.

She was the life of the party, she was the centre of attention, she was proud, confident and strong. Nothing could harm her. Everyone would stop and stare she was magnetic.

She wasn't sure when she started to lose the fire within her she couldn't bring herself to pinpoint the exact time she felt her fire start to fade.

She felt alone cold and terrified of the niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to run but she couldn't for the life of her think where she would go. Where would be better than here.

She fell to the floor naked and cold in the moonlight sobbing, mourning her past self, wondering how she had let it get so bad.

As she sobbed the embers that remained of her fire encouraged her quietly slowly to carry on maybe she wasn't totally extinguished maybe just maybe she could carry on. But how? How she wondered.

She was fire she knew she was.

As the embers continued to grow warming her she knelt pleading screaming to every deity she knew for the strength she needed to change she had to get out. Nothing happened, she didn't really expect it to but totally desperate she called again.

She sat back on her heels slowly laughing at herself, chuckling manically what did she expect, no one was coming she should have known that by now. She began to sob again.

She thought back to her childhood she was loved, her parents now aging had always supported her loved her and kept her safe but she knew they couldn't help her now. She searched her mind for someone or something she had forgotten someone who could give her the strength to carry on or take her away from where she was. Stop the suffocating which was extinguishing her. She thought of her favourite memories, of her grandmother many years departed, of her toys and games. She thought about the books and films she had seen thinking about who had the power to transport her away.

She called out loud with a flippant afterthought "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now"

Silence. Nothing happened. She thought herself foolish of course that wouldn't work he is from a film nothing real. She gathered herself up and took herself off to bed she had to work in the morning she couldn't spend all night crying out to the nothingness waiting for her call to be answered.

She laid in bed staring at the ceiling her eyes still burning from the tears, she hoped sleep would come soon the cycle of sleepless nights and early mornings were making her descent into the deepest depression swifter.

She heard a noise like something tapping on the downstairs door. She listened, silence, she must have imagined it. She turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

The noise came again. She thought to herself I _can't have imagined it this time_. She threw the covers off and picked up a robe to cover herself it wouldn't do for an intruder to see her naked. She slowly tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs still hoping the noise was in her mind. She carefully peered into the lounge where the rear curtains which cover the large double doors onto the back garden were still open and the moonlight pooling in on the floor. She couldn't see anything from where she was she had to venture further in.

As she moved into the lounge she turned to face the doors which gave access to the garden she could see no one in the quick glance she took. She looked back down towards her feet not wanting to study the shadows too hard for fear of what she might see. She knew there was nothing near those doors which could be blown on to them to make the noise. She ventured on towards the door. The moonlight lit the room like a streetlamp casting shadows from the contents of the untidy room.

She looked up again and saw something moving in the moonlight. It came to rest on the picnic table in front of the doors. Her heart began to pound in her chest it was what looked like a barn owl. She breathed a sigh of relief. She'd seen evidence of owls in the back garden before but this one was different, the bird was too big to be a barn owl yet it carried all the markings. She had seen and held barn owls in the past this was like an eagle owl. The bird was beautiful almost regal its head bobbed from side to side as if it could see her and was studying her. She took her mobile phone out the pocket in her robe to take a photo of the bird so she could show it to her friends later. She made sure the flash was off as she walked ever closer to the doors the bird still following her. She felt strangely drawn to the bird staring at her it never flinching, slowly following her. She raised the phone up to her face to take the photograph. The bird began to panic waving its wings blurring it on the screen. But it didn't fly off she took down the camera and placed it in her pocket hoping this would calm the bird. It did. Something took hold of her drawing her closer still to the door willing her, begging her to open the door and bathe herself in the moonlight and look closer at the bird. A voice in the back of her head was telling her to stop. That she would frighten the magnificent creature off and there still could be someone out there. She thought back to earlier that night her emptiness her sadness and said to herself _well you wanted a way out how bad could it be_ she decided to throw caution to the wind and opened the door.

The night air blew fresh on her skin as the owl remained perched where it was still sizing her up. She continued towards it then suddenly the bird took off over her head and towards the house she saw it out of the corner of her eye going through the open doors into the lounge. _Now you've blown it_ she thought. As she rushed to the house to prevent the large bird from entering the house, too late, the bird was in the lounge and all she could do was hope it would remain in that room she didn't have time to chase the animal round the house.

The bird came to a halt at the back of the room in the shadows. As she moved back towards the house the bird sempt to be growing further in size as she walked towards it. The owl started to disfigure and morph into something else. It grew taller its wings lost their fluffy feathers and its legs lengthened and its body filled out it became human looking.

She walked in the room and the now tall slender looking creature came towards her speaking her name with a voice as smooth as silk rich and enticing,

"Zarah"

she jumped back her, heart threatening to jump out of her chest she thought to herself in a panic _how can this creature, this thing know my name_. She tried to calm herself before she confronted this unannounced visitor who knew her name. It felt like a lifetime but it can only have been the length of time it takes to swallow however before she could ask the voice came again velvety smooth like chocolate

"You called for me"

 _It couldn't be_ she thought. Her mind raced she reminded herself of her pleas earlier. _But he isn't real_ she told herself. She had made the final plea in jest _how could this be happening_ she thought to herself. Finally she was ready to speak but the only word that came out of her mouth was

"How?" The response she received was identical to the last

"You called for me"

Zarah's head began to spin as the tall blond stranger moved towards her she had so many pointless questions that she really didn't need the answers to and still nothing came out of her mouth. Suddenly the stranger was in front of her.

He emanated an invisible glow, warmth that drew her closer to him like a moth to a flame finally she composed herself enough to speak to him.

"Your Real?" she questioned him

"Indeed" was his response.

Suddenly she realised she had wished herself away so why were they still in her living room.

"Are you going to take me away?" she asked with a shake in her voice.

"Not tonight" was his answer. _Why?_ She thought.

The stranger took a step backwards and bowed to her introducing himself

"I am Jareth, The Goblin King" he said.

Deciding she must be dreaming Zarah decided to go along with the elaborate dream. She invited The Goblin King to sit on the sofa. He obliged her taking a sitting in the soft chair. He reclined in the moonlight his hair bright blond and unruly shining like the stars from the sky. Zarah took a seat next to him trying to remain at an appropriate distance from him, trying to show she respected his personal space and status.

"Why aren't you taking me away" she asked

"You're not ready" he responded

Zarah was taken back by the Goblin Kings answer, she stared into his eyes they were mysterious and different one looked totally black whilst the other showed a halo of beautiful blue they sempt to be timeless, ageless.

"What do you mean I am not ready" she asked

"You don't really mean what you said" he answered

She thought as the words left his mouth. _She was ready, she was so ready she was so tired of the half-life she was living. Why would he say that?_

"Do I have unfinished business?" The Goblin King was far more understanding than she expected. When she had come to terms with his presence she expected him to take her away and all she hoped for was that she wouldn't end up locked up in a tower or worse in a dungeon.

"In a manner of speaking" he paused waiting for Zarah to catch up with his revelation.

"Can you tell me what it is" she pressed.

"Only you can look into your heart and make peace with your demons" he responded earnestly.

 _Demons she thought, I hope they aren't real too._

"Look sir" she started

"Jareth will do" he responded

"ok Jareth, I called for you as I could not see another way out of my depressing situation, I have always felt like I don't belong here like I was born out of time maybe hundreds of years" she was trying to appeal to him.

"The underground is not a place that an adult should just wish themselves to without proper consideration" Jareth warned her.

Zarah tried to remain calm and even when she questioned the Goblin King. She knew it was not wise to anger a being which had the power to hear a cry from a locked house and transform himself into another creature.

"Does this mean you will never take me with you?" she asked with sorrow in her voice

"Did I say that" Jareth looked into the womans eyes seeing her upset

"Ok" he said breathing a sigh "I can see this means a lot to you" he continued "I will leave you shortly but I give you my word I will return, in the time that I am away I need you to evaluate all your options once you take the decision to step into the underground you can never go back." with that he stood up, walked to the open door leaped and transformed back into an owl disappearing into the night.

Zarah nodded her head at the Goblin Kings words, she could feel her heart breaking as again her escape had been blocked. Only temporarily she hoped but she could not understand why he didn't think her ready now. She would have gone with him without question right then she couldn't see why he was making her re-evaluate a world she no longer felt a part of.

She sobbed as she felt her last embers die inside her pulling a blanket over her head crying herself into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zarah was awoken by a gust of wind from the still open doors blowing the blanket from her. The sunlight was harsh and cruel to her eyes. She reached for the blanket to cover herself back up to try and forget that it was clearly morning.

Suddenly she realised she wasn't in her bed. She sat up with a jolt running her fingers through her matted long brown hair trying to take in her surroundings. _Why am I in my lounge I haven't been drinking and I'm sure I went to bed and why is the door open._ She was trying to think what had happened to her last night.

Her memory was unusually clouded this morning the grogginess that spending most of the night awake usually caused paled into insignificance compared to this morning.

"What the hell happened?" she exclaimed out loud to no one.

The wind blew again through the open window, Zarah wearily dragged herself off the sofa and went to the doors to close them. As she looked down she saw something fluttering to itself on the floor. A large ivory feather was enticing her to pick it up as she did she noticed how velvety soft it was. She fell backwards in shock as the memories of last night returned.

She remembered calling out for help she remembered going to bed, she remembered the tapping noise, she remembered the owl, she remembered Jareth.

"Oh god" she exclaimed checking herself that no one was listening to this deranged woman talking to herself with the doors wide open.

This realisation caused her heart to break realising that what at first seemed to be a far off dream could actually have been true and if the feather was true and the memory was true so was the fact that the Goblin King was unwilling to take her with her.

 _I have to be the only person to be rejected from wanting to be a goblin_ she mused to herself cracking a half smile to herself as she remembered she was going to be seeing the Goblin King again, but it struck her she didn't know when.

She thought about his conditions, she had to re-evaluate her life, but how? She thought a while bathing in the morning sun which she had begun to grow accustomed to. She made a mental list.

 _One_ she thought what did she want

 _Two_ what did she need

 _Three_ how she would obtain it

She closed the door to the garden and began to make her way upstairs to get ready for her day at work.

Without realising it she had started to make changes. The Goblin King was starting to save her.

The Goblin King sat in his throne one leg over the side tapping his boot with his stick deep in thought. He had visited a mortal last night as they had wished themselves away _Who would find their life so bad as to wish themselves away to be a goblin?_ This was a question which had been going round in his head since he heard the desperate plea for help. He had never heard anyone sound so desperate in his long life. Most mortals do not call for The Goblin King in times of such deep sorrow they usually keep it to their gods.

When he had visited the young woman he had seen her crying on the floor naked as the day she was born vulnerable and alone. He knew he had to help her, as he was about to break open the door he stopped as the woman had found the inner strength to move. He watched her werly climb the stairs and climb into bed. He had had to think how he could help her, he had answered her cry, when he got there and studied the woman he could see her inner flame delicate and dying needing someone to stoke the fuel and make it burn brightly again.

He had to think for quite some time as to how he could help her, he knew just taking her away was not the answer she could become frozen. A frozen sole in the underground could be a very dangerous thing especially when magic was involved. Realised at that point she was not ready and needed to be given the time to warm. Jareth had learnt his lesson about bringing mortals to the underground when they were not ready some time ago with disastrous effects. He thought on first he would speak with her and try to be a friend. someone showing attention on her after all this time may begin the ignition process she needed that was when he tapped on the door and waited.

 _A mortal turned fae could be incredibly powerful._ He stopped himself in his thoughts. _A mortal turned fae_ he repeated to himself. He hadn't realised how she had struck his heart last night he was too concerned with this new task which has been wished on him.

He thought about how she could look was she brought to his kingdom and bonded with another fae. She wasn't a conventional beauty on the outside she more resembled the beauties of old not stick thin she had curves, curves which would look amazing in a corseted gown in one of the balls.

Jareth was an old romantic at heart but had only been in love once before. As told in the film Zarah had remembered to summon him in the first place. He had sent the story in a dream to the writers and moulded their designs until they were just right. The story of his love for the young girl had his rejection had been real however the girl Sarah had been born hundreds of years before and had never returned to the labyrinth to join him he watched her grow up into a beautiful woman and fall in love, get married and have beautiful children. Before watching her pass away and an old age never regretting her decision. This had sent the goblin king into a deep depression for many years he had accepted that he could not be the one to make her happy but he still felt the loss of her flame profoundly finally he had accepted that human lives are fleeting when compared to that of fae and made his peace with that part of his life.

So maybe if he could re-kindle Zarah's fires she could be the Goblin Queen. _Only if she wanted to_ he thought. He knew forcing her was not going to work he would have to court her woo her show her how brightly she could burn under the protection of his soft ivory wings.

Zarah had made it to work with plenty of time to spare she felt an energy she had not had within her for years willing her to go on, encouraging her to shine. Zarah thought long and hard about what the Goblin King had said whilst she went about her daily duties at work. Zarah's work was not overly taxing mentally and she had plenty of time to ensure her one in one out job was completed to a high standard whilst she mulled over the very important life decisions she had to make. She had no idea what the Goblin King had planned for her in the underground.

As Zarah thought on she realised that she needed to ask the Goblin King if he would make her a goblin or if she could possibly live her short life out as a kitchen hand for him or something similar. Zarah felt like she just didn't belong in the world she was living in and anyone who was willing to help her with that deserved all her gratitude and if she could make their life better in any way she would.

She daydreamed for the first time in years about working in a kitchen in a castle serving banquets and making glorious food for the important guests to eat. That would make her happy she thought, that would give her a purpose and a challenge, she quite liked the idea.

Her happy mood was short lived, _What will I do if my only option is to become a goblin_? Zarah realised she wasn't ready to leave without thinking these things over. What would it be like to be a goblin, she had never met one and there was certainly no one to ask. She would just have to ask the Goblin King when he returned _If he returned_ she reminded herself. How kind of Jareth to allow her the choice.

Zarah spent the rest of the day trying to imagine what it would be like to be a goblin.


	3. Chapter 3

Zarah had spent the rest of her time at work thinking over the various different situations she may be about to find herself in. On her way home she stopped off at the store to purchase some food for herself, she scanned the shelves and picked up her usual frozen meal for one. In somewhat of a daydream she wandered the rest of the store taking in the shelves of different foods and treats. She found herself by the cosmetics and hair dyes she hadn't thought about changing her appearance but something drew her to a packet of bright purple dye. She picked it up and studied the ingredient and checked the colour chart on the side she knew she would never achieve the colour on the packet but she liked the idea and without a second thought she she put enough dye in her basket to cover her long brown hair.

Zarah returned home to her cold lonely house and put her frozen meal in the microwave and prepared the bathroom to use the hair dye. After she had eaten her meal she followed the instructions in the packet and proceeded to change the appearance of her hair.

After an hour had passed Zarah had dried her freshly revamped hair. The colour was not as she had hoped but she found it seemed to suit her. Flicking through the channels on her TV She found nothing to take her mind from the events which happened the previous night.

Zarah had thought about it all day and at that moment finally came to a decision she was going to go with The Goblin King it didn't matter if she would be turned into a goblin she would be away from this and if she wasn't she would be able to have a great adventure in a new world meeting new people and new creatures even if she was placed into a life or servitude.

She decided to get changed from her robe and find an appropriate outfit she could wear. The outfit needed to cover a number of bases as it may be some time before she could get a new one. It had to be comfortable and be both warm and and adaptable to be cool also. She hoped that The Goblin King would help her a little bit when he came to her. She routed through the pile of clothes in her room she had so far decided on a pair of leather look leggings they were both stretchy and warm and when she thought about it maybe a little bit sexy. She picked up a long black vest to pair with the leggings and placed it on over her best underwear. She looked herself up and down in the mirror and thought she still looked like she was wearing her nightwear and she also felt quite portly as the outfit had no structure in it she needed something else after all this could be the last outfit she was going to wear for some time. She sat on her bed dejected she had been able to keep the depression at bay all day with her mind being preoccupied reality had hit back home she still felt ugly and unloved, like nothing really mattered.

Something intangible called to her spurring her to pick herself up and continue. She suddenly remembered a black leather corset she had bought as a costume she found it in the back of her wardrobe fighting to get the tight corset on over her ample bosom she pulled the ribbon tight and fastened the zip on the front and buckled up the straps it had. She looked at herself again she felt that was much better even if the top did show more chest than She would have liked. It was then she realised she would really need to take a small bag with her, she would need to take the vest even thought it didn't do what the corset did. She didn't want to take a lot maybe a photo of her parents and maybe a keepsake. She picked up a pair of pointed leather boots with silver heals and red flames running up the sides they weren't practical but they finished the outfit and if she was taking a bag she could add a pair of training shoes to that for comfort she would add a fitted biker jacket to the outfit when The Goblin King came.

She moved to the lounge small bag packed with a vest and comfortable shoes and a picture of her parents she looked out into the night it was dark the stars were twinkling in the sky and the moon still shone brightly maybe even brighter than the night before.

She decided to put on some make up she wanted to look her best this time for The Goblin King he had seen her at her worst she hoped he could see her at her best. She put on her foundation hiding the dark circles under her eyes she then went to her eyeshadow pallet and started to select new colours for her makeup to complement her new hair. It was as though she was the same but things were changing. She chose a pale lilac for her lids which she placed all over she then highlighted her sockets with a deep purple. She actually liked what she saw she hoped The Goblin King, Jareth she thought softly, would like it also. She finished her eyes by lining them with a black shadow with blue glitter in it. The colour sparkled in the moonlight like the stars, she took great care in applying the eye make up she inspected her masterpiece and finished it off by adding a little to the corner of her eyes to enhance them. She finished off with powder blush and a neutral lipgloss. She had always been taught not to use dark makeup on here eyes and mouth at the same time, besides she didn't have any purple to add to her new theme.

She was ready she sat on her sofa staring out into the night with the window open waiting, expecting wanting.

It must have been over an hour and nothing had happened Zarah began to feel foolish for believing her dream. She decided it still wasn't too late maybe Jareth is busy right now she thought. She pulled a blanket up over her legs and fell into an uneasy sleep waiting for her saviour.

Jareth had gone to Zarah as soon as night had fallen he watched her start to believe in herself again when she coloured her hair and took extra time in her appearance, when she faltered in her dressing he sent her the idea of a corset to help her move on with her self appointed task. When he saw the finished dressed woman he could see how beautiful she really was. He watched her add her parents photograph to a small bag and he watched as she took the greatest care and attention to apply her makeup. He did t want to disturb her, he could see this ritual was doing her good.

When he was about to show himself to her he received a summons from the labyrinth which he could not ignore his heart was sad as he had to leave the stunning woman sat alone in the dark waiting, waiting only for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disappointments and Realisations

The moonlight continued to shine on Zarah as she slept her make-up was hiding the years of pain she had suffered, she was alone with no one watching her but something kept her asleep something was keeping her safe tonight.

Jareth was looking out of the window from his castle as a runner was attempting badly to solve the Labyrinths secrets. Children these days he thought as he watched the young boy make another wrong turn and swear at the innocent worm who was only trying to talk to him.

"No manners anymore" he said out loud.

The Goblin King was fast losing patience with the adolescent teen as he abused his subjects and demanded assistance instead of politely requesting help still believing the situation he was in was someone else's fault .

He decided to check the young woman he was supposed to be meeting was still asleep. As he had been called to the Labyrinth he cast a small spell on her to sleep making sure he could not be the cause of any more heartache for her. Her created a crystal and stared into it watching her peacefully sleep he knew he would be with her soon.

His concentration was broken by one of his goblins entering the room

"Your Majesty" the small creature shouted out.

"The boy has fallen into the Bog of eternal stench and is now crying for his mother, He wants to go home he has given up." The goblin went on.

Slowly turning to his subject The Goblin King replied "He lasted longer than I expected but the result was always going to be the same" Jareth used his magic to change his clothes into the black ominous outfit he used to speak with the humans who ran his Labyrinth and prepared to meet the boy.

When The Goblin King arrived in front of the boy he had pulled himself out of the bog and was sitting on the bank sobbing into his lap.

"Well" Jareth boomed there was no softness in his voice he sounded cruel and cold.

The boy looked up staring him in the face "I want to go home" he sobbed

"That isn't going to be possible" Jareth said coldly

"You can't keep me here" the youth defiantly said

"That is where you are mistaken young man" The Goblin King was fighting the urge to turn the boy into a pile of dust let alone a goblin. "I do not have time for your petulance and I grow tired of your attitude" he continued "THESE are your only options" he asserted.

"You stay here and you become one of my goblin subjects, or you continue to try to complete my Labyrinth, please be aware that you have only 1 and a half hours left to complete the task now and if you fail you will become one of my goblin subjects."

"Nooo" the boy screamed "It's not fair"

"Not Fair, Not Fair" The King yelled. "You chose to wish your baby brother away, you chose to be selfish, you are the one who has given up on his responsibilities and you tell me it is unfair, I believe your current situation is of your own doing. Now what is your choice?"

"It's too hard" the boy replied.

"Fine" The Goblin King said and with a wave of his hand the boy was turned into a small snivelling goblin.

He went back to the castle beyond the goblin city and instructed his advisor to take the baby boy to the High Kings Castle to be turned Fae and be adopted by a childless Fae couple. This was the norm for a child which was wished away to The Goblin King. Jareth hoped that the baby boy would be happy and not remember his snivelling ungrateful big brother who was now to be put in service in the goblin kitchens.

He went to his chambers to change his clothes for his next task.

Zarah was still peacefully sleeping on her sofa when The Goblin King reached her the sun was beginning to rise in the sky he stopped for a moment to appreciate the effort that the young woman had gone to for his arrival since she was sleeping under a spell she had not moved all night meaning her hair and makeup had not changed. He lifted the spell and Zarah began to stir.

"Good Morning Zarah" Jareth softly said

"Good Morning Jareth" Zarah replied a little groggy and confused.

"What time is it?" She questioned looking out into the garden to see the sun beginning to rise.

"A little after 3am your time" Jareth answered

"What a beautiful morning it is, Thank you for waking me" Zarah said genuinely.

She stood up and walked out into the garden staring at the sky she could not remember the last time she had seen a sunrise and it warmed her through. Jareth came to stand behind her watching the sunrise with her placing a gloved hand on her shoulder making her jump. His touch was like electricity coursing through her, she flinched from the sensation.

"Its alright" Jareth whispered

The two stood there in a happy silence until the sun was bright in the sky.

Realising the sunrise was over and the moment had passed Zarah turned to The Goblin King and said

"I'm ready, I have told my parents I am going away and I have left instructions for my belongings to be destroyed when they realise I am not going to return"

"Are you sure" Jareth questioned her earnestly "It realy is for good"

"I know " she answered "I don't care if you turn me into a goblin it really is time for me to go"

Jareth chuckled, he had not met anyone as humble in a long time and no one had ever volunteered to be a goblin without a fight. He decided to explain the rules of her going with him.

"That won't be necessary" he told her "However, there are some rules and consequences of your choice" he went on "You will remain human for the time-being, during that time you are expected to experience the underground and when to time is right you will need to chose your future"

Zarah didn't think that sounded too bad "I understand" she acknowledged

"I don't think you do my dear" Jareth replied solemnly. He continued "You have just one human year to do this and you must find a mate and bond with them to complete the process, if you fail not only will you not be able to return to your home her you will cease to exist at all."

Zarah was shocked at this revelation, she stood in silence considering the words Jareth had told her. She stared into his eyes those timeless eyes the world seemed to stop spinning when she stared into his eyes, she could feel her heart pounding.

"I understand those conditions and I would still like to go with you if you will take me" she stated as confidently as she possibly could. She thought to herself at least I get a year to explore and who knows what might happen.

"Right, if you are ready we will be off" Jareth said

"One moment" Zarah went into the house picked up her coat and bag walked outside and locked the door behind her placing the key under a rock. ,"I'm ready" she said.

With that The Goblin King placed his hands around her in a gentile embrace and they disappeared from the face of the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings

The pair re-appeared on the hill overlooking the Labyrinth. Zarah was still in the gentle embrace of Jareth as he supported her as she re-gained her balance.

"The journey can be quite disorientating for humans" he gently whispered in her ear.  
Once he was sure she was able to stand on her own he released her and allowed her to turn to face the labyrinth with the castle beyond the goblin city standing proud in the distance.

Zarah realised where she was. "Do I need to travel the labyrinth to earn my place?" She questioned.

"No my dear" was his response "it is just the best place in the kingdom to see your new home from" he went on.

"New home?" Zarah asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes my dear, you will be staying with me in my castle as my guest until such time as you see fit to leave"

Zarah smiled at her new saviour. Home she thought. It had been a long time since anywhere had actually felt like home maybe now she could have a home again. She looked out on the labyrinth stretching for miles and miles in front of her.

Jareth looked at the woman surveying her surroundings her hair blew in the wind perfectly and the tight leather outfit she was wearing showed her figure to perfection, if he hadn't known better he could have mistaken her for The Goblin Queen the only thing missing was a cape. With the flick of his wrist a cape appeared on Zarah made of light black fabric with blue, red and purple sparkles on it. Zarah giggled when she saw what Jareth had done and struck her most ominous Goblin King pose. A smile rose on the Jaret's face as she played his game.

"I am The Goblin King and you have 13 hours to complete the labyrinth and get to the castle beyond the goblin city" Zarah joked.

"But it's not fair" Jareth moaned acting like a petulant child.

Zarah laughed "So, do we go through the labyrinth to get to the castle or is there a faster way" she asked.

No sooner had the words left her mouth Jareth carefully took her in his arms and transported them to the castle.

Zarah was wondering why each time he moved them he took her in his embrace, she was sure that wasn't necessary in the film. She thought about asking him why but she loved the electricity she felt from his touch and decided that she didn't really want him to stop anyway.

Instead of opening her eyes in the throne room which she would have expected they were in fact in a stunning bedroom with a huge white four poster bed in the middle of the wall with stunning murals on the walls of gardens and clouds the drapes were white muslin and blew with the evening winds to one side was a balcony overlooking gardens and trees. The room was stunning.

"For me?" She asked

"For you" Jareth replied

"It's perfect" Zarah whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"If it is perfect why do you cry?" Jareth asked confused by Zarah's reaction to the room. He was sure it was just right he had seen it in her dreams when under his spell.

"Because I am happy" she smiled to him.

"You will find gowns and shoes in the dressing room and you have your own private bathroom beyond that" Jareth gestured to a door at the back corner of the room which lead to the adjoining facilities. "If you have any problems just call me"

"What time is it? "Zarah suddenly realised when they had left it was just after sunrise but it seemed to be evening in the labyrinth.

"It is a little after what you would say 6pm, it will soon be dinner, time passes differently in the underground" Jareth informed her.

"If you would like to find something you would like to wear and join me for dinner in an hour your company would be greatly received"

"That would be wonderful" Zarah was excited to raid the dressing room.

"I will return for you in an hour to escort you" with that Jareth walked to the large white double doors on the other end of the room and walked through them.

Zarah went to her new dressing room and was shocked by the variety of gowns and colours available to her. There were gowns of ivory, purple teal and gold. She imagined that whatever colour she could imagine within a short time there would be a stunning gown in that colour with a matching pair of shoes. _The man has thought of everything_ she thought to herself.

She wandered the row of dresses running her hands along the expensive feeling fabrics, she stopped and decided to choose a deep purple velvet gown and matching pumps. She removed the clothes she had carefully selected before she left the aboveground and packed them away in the small bag she had brought with her making sure she could get to them should the need ever arise for something less formal as she had noticed that there were no modern clothes in there. She stepped into the purple gown which glimmered in the dimming light from the small windows placed high up in the room. It was then she realised the corseted bodice needed to be laced she twisted and contorted herself as best she could to try to get the dress on herself in the end she gave an exasperated shout out "Dam it!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Does something upset you my ambrosial" a voice purred from behind her.

Zarah jumped almost losing the bodice of the dress as she turned to see Jareth smiling sweetly at her.

"I can't get this fabulous article fastened around me" she huffed

"That is easily remedied my dear one" Jareth placed his hands on her shoulders turning her around away from him he then slowly and carefully laced the dress from top to bottom sending shivers down her spine each time his hand gently grazed her skin as he threaded the lace. Once all was laced he gave a sharp tug on the laces pulling the dress snug to her body the force was such that she nearly fell backwards into his arms and she struggled to catch her breath.

He took a step towards her to make sure she wouldn't fall, she could feel his body heat burning her which made her flush she could feel the heat rising on her chest.

"Do I make you nervous?" Jareth quizzed her seeing the flush rise on her body.

Zarah looked down and saw how red she was she hadn't realised it had spread to her back and she considered whether she should turn around or not knowing by now that her cheeks were also burning. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. In the space of a day she had gone from being unable to feel anything feeling frozen and lost to beginning a new adventure in a new home with a mysterious man whom she clearly was enjoying the company of maybe a little too much for the amount of time she had actually known him. As she slowly turned towards him she kept her head down not daring to look into his eyes, _those eyes_ she thought she could feel herself getting warmer. She began to shake his presence was so strong she struggled not to push past him and run away the warmth began to overwhelm her. She felt faint and the room began to spin as she was tried to speak no words came out she could see blackness at the sides of her eyes, she stumbled forward and then the world went black.

Jareth caught Zarah as she fell, he scooped her up with great care and carried her to her bed he laid her down and loosened the bodice of the dress a little to allow her to breathe he sat beside her on the bed watching her chest gently rise and fall he was sure he hadn't pulled the dress too tight. He stroked the hair from her face and placed a chased kiss on her forehead.

Zarah's eyes began to flicker, she opened her eyes taking in her new position on the bed with Jareth sat beside her.

"What happened?" She said confused

"It appears I may have not have known my own strength when I fastened your dress my ambrosial" Jareth confessed

"It felt ok at first I don't know what came over me" Zarah went on.

"If you are feeling better then shall we go to dinner" Jareth asked as he helped her from the bed and insured her dress was fastened correctly and not too tight this time.

Zarah checked herself in the mirror the dress was stunning she spun round to take the garment in from all angles, Jareth had a smile on his face as he watched her. When she was finished she walked to wards Jareth who offered his arm to her, which she took and they left the room to wander the halls to the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Morning after the Night Before

Zarah and Jareth had enjoyed a pleasant meal together the night before.

Jareth had taken Zarah carefully through the castle which resembles a bit of a maze in itself and to a large ornate ball room the kind you would expect in a French palace the strange juxtaposition of the room compared to the rest of the downstairs of the castle made Zarah gasp. When she did this panic had flashed in Jareth's face expecting her to collapse once again thankfully this was not the case and Zarah entered the room taking in her surroundings spinning around with an imaginary partner as if at a grand state ball. Jareth smiled at her ability to be uninhibited around him it made a change from most who were always on guard when with him as he was a king. As she danced around the room he stepped in front of her and bowed to which she responded with a curtsy and the pair danced around the room to music they could only hear in their own hearts.

In the centre of this huge room was a small table big enough for a meal for 2. Jareth escorted Zarah to the table and the two ate and discussed what would be happening in the morning. Jareth told Zarah she would be traveling with him to the High King Finvarra's Court in the morning to be officially welcomed to the underground. The pair had talked well into the night about what was expected of Zarah when they went to the court and more about how courting practices would affect the way in which she made friends. Things in the underground were still quite old-fashioned Jareth had told her. When it was clear that Zarah was too tired to take in anymore information Jareth had escorted her back to her room and allowed her to rest arranging to awaken her in plenty of time to be ready for court in the morning.

Zarah was awoken by the sunlight beaming through the glass doors leading to the balcony as she slowly stirred she smiled to herself. It wasn't a dream it was real she thought.

She could barely contain her excitement as she shot out of bed and to her personal bathroom to get ready to start the day. She didn't know what time it was nor did she care she wanted to spend as much time as she could exploring her surroundings and meeting new people and talking with Jareth, "Jareth" she sighed what was that man doing to her she had never felt like this. She was like a giddy school girl her face began to flush as she thought about the evening they had spent together, they had danced they had laughed and they had talked so late.

She was madly dashing around her room choosing clothes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she shouted.

The door was opened by a rather surprised Goblin King "My, my, you are full of energy this morning" he stated.

"And why not, the sun is shining the sky is bl…. hang on what colour is the sky, never mind its nice, I have a wonderful new friend who has given me more than I could have eve hoped for I just want to enjoy every moment" she rambled at hummingbird speed at the poor startled man.

"I am pleased I could make a difference to your life" Jareth stated. "I would suggest the navy blue gown with the silver details for today's adventures"

"Thank you it would have taken me at least another 20 minutes to decide what I should wear if you hadn't suggested that" she responded.

Zarah went to the walk in closet and took the dress from the hanger it was made of silk and had a full skirt with an intricate silver pattern of ivy round it the bodice matched it with a sweetheart neckline there was an organza overcoat which covered her shoulders and arms with the same detailing creating a chapel train at the back. "How old are theses dresses?" Zarah shouted into the other room to Jareth

"They are all brand new" he responded

"Really? Who designed them?" She asked

"I did" Jareth replied proudly "Why? Don't you like them" he questioned.

"They are the most beautiful clothes I have ever seen, I presume you used magic to create them for me how did you find the time?"

"You don't think I can sew like that do you?" Jareth chuckled "I let my creative juices flow to design them but yes I had to use magic to make them, it really took no time at all"

Zarah came into the room holding the dress up against her to ask Jareth for help to fasten her dress again.

"Not so tight this time" Zarah teased

"I will do my best my ambrosial, I am not accustomed to dressing females by hand, I think we should get you a personal attendant to do this for you" Jareth suggested.

"If you think it's necessary" Zarah said trying not to sound disappointed

Jareth began lacing the elaborate bodice up taking care not to pull too tight. Each movement of his hand sent those familiar electric tingles down her body. This time he didn't pull so tight. Zarah turned and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek "Thank you my knight in shining armour"

"I madam am no knight I am a King" he boasted.

"Yes I'm sorry,…I forgot my place you have been so kind to me I overstepped my boundaries" Zarah said with panic in her voice

"There is no harm done" Jareth replied with a sly smile.

"Are you winding me up" Zarah asked

"Who Me!" Jareth replied sarcastically.

Zarah rolled her eyes at him.

Just then Jareth looked down noticing a pendent on a black piece of string the pendant was a crystal wand with coloured stones going down it. "You know of the earth magic?" taking the pendant in his hand.

"Not really, I just know what feels right" she confessed "it's just a charm it gives me comfort I thought I might need it today. I figured with you being a king you would need to attend to some business and would not want me with you so I wanted to feel a little strength when meeting new people or when I am on my own" She wondered if she should let him know about the crystal ball she had brought from the aboveground but thought better of it. "So when do we set off for the high kings court?"

"In around an hour, it gives us time for some breakfast before we leave" he waved his hand and a table with two chairs appeared on the balcony with a full breakfast spread. "After you my lady" he gestured.

The pair sat in the sunlight eating fruit and pastries drinking juice taking in the pleasure of each other's company after almost an hour Jareth rose to his feet created a crystal and rolled it in his hands showing off and floated it to Zarah's hand the sphere burst in a cloud of gold and silver glitter to produce an ornate silver woven necklace with an amethyst centre surrounded by the same kind of stones on her charm.

"You are my ward and I want you to have the nicest things, not that your charm does not have its own 'unique' appeal I hope you would find this gift a little more suitable for a day at the high kings palace" Jareth stated trying not to sound too pompous but failing miserably.

Zarah looked the necklace over it was a beautiful item she hoped it would give her the same feelings her old charm did. "I suppose you are right" she said with a little disappointment in her voice. She got to her feet and went inside to take off her old charm and place it in her bag of keepsakes in her room. She put it in the box with the crystal ball and hid it away as she was rushing to return to the room she bumped into Jareth knocking the pair of them off their feet.

"I was coming to help you" Jareth said flustered

"I'm so sorry your majesty" Zarah said apologetically hanging her head in shame as she cringed at how careless she had been. _What is happening to me_ Zarah thought to herself _why when I am around him am I so clumsy and immature_ she scolded herself. She tried to get herself up off the floor but the fullness of the skirt was hindering her progress as she was about to make a very undignified decision to twist over to get herself up two slender strong gloved hands reached for hers to help her to her feet.

"Well my ambrosial, I can honestly say that is the first time a woman has actually knocked me off my feet" he chuckled.

Zarah could feel the heat in her cheeks as she blushed.

"Let's put your new charm on shall we" Jareth gestured taking the silver necklace from her hand he walked behind her and draped the cold metal round her neck, it gave her goose bumps as he softly moved her hair out of the way to fasten the clasp.

There was no doubt in her mind she though this man, no this king no, this Fae, well all of the above affected her like no other ever had. The attraction was instant but she had pushed it aside not wanting to think about it at first. She knew now she wasn't in the right place in her life to do anything about it at this moment she just had to be happy with the gentle touches he gave her as he supported her whilst she made a new life for herself in his kingdom. He was a king he wouldn't be interested in anyone like her anyway she came from a nothing background from another world she needed to put any thoughts she might have to the back of her mind and go out and meet normal people not someone so high above her station.

"Zarah, Zarah" Jareth's voice startled her

"S. , I must have zoned out somewhere" Zarah stuttered

"Not too far away, I hope" Jareth said softly placing his arms around her ready to transport them to High King Finvarras Castle

"Oh no not far" Zarah said dreamily knowing that there was currently no place she would rather be _Not far at all._


	7. Chapter 7

A Royal Visit

The Pair appeared in a magnificent garden surrounded by high walls with the sun pouring into it there were paths around the garden and flowerbeds with hundreds of different brightly coloured blossoms.

Zarah felt unsteady on her feet again and Jareth held her to prevent her from falling. "I feel I may never get used to that" Zarah confessed to the man who held her

"It's quite alright, I am sure you will in time but until then I will make sure you are steady on your feet before you leave my side" Jareth reassured her.

Zarah pressed her head to his warm toned chest taking in his scent. She couldn't quite describe it, it was like electricity she could feel power coming from him and a smell like an electrical storm she could smell fresh cut grass and fresh glacial water. His smell was intoxicating. Zarah was feeling much better but still she lingered in his arms a little longer taking in the moment.

Finally she realised she had to step away and with a deep breath she composed herself and stepped back to look at her companion. "Where are we?" she questioned.

"We are in the High Kings secret garden," he responded

"Are we allowed to be in here?" she quizzed

"This garden is reserved for the High King and his family, it is quite beautiful and I thought you should see it" Jareth answered.

Zarah looked round at the garden and bent down to smell one of the flowers close by, suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her away.

"You should not smell the flowers without asking someone first" Jareth scolded

"Why?" Zarah replied confused by his sudden force and tone.

"Not everything is as it seems in the underground and a flower which would do you no harm aboveground could quite easily kill you here. Take for instance the one you were about smell, that is a bloodflower which when the poisonous pollen entered your body would have caused your blood to pour out of your body" Jareth explained.

"Oh my goodness" she exclaimed "I just thought a flower was a flower. I must read up on these things, thank you for ensuring l last long enough to learn these things for myself"

"I think it's probably best if we leave the garden now" Jareth said as he turned to walk to one of the walls Zarah quickly followed not wanting to get caught by any other dangerous flora.

When he reached the wall there was a door shaped hollow in the ivy which was running up the wall but no door. Jareth waved his hand over the brickwork and suddenly the wall began to open. Jareth stepped through and gestured to Zarah to follow. As she stepped through the exit she felt the wall behind her. _How strange_ she thought.

Jareth turned to her and explained what would happen when they reached the castle. "Things will be a little more formal here as I explained last night. I will announce you to the guards at the gate and you will be escorted to the main throne room I must attend to some business prior to the session commencing but I will be with you when you are officially welcomed to the realms."

"Ok" Zarah responded she had hoped Jareth would be with her until after court but she understood he was after all a King.

The pair walked side by side up the Royal public gardens and up the large staircase which directed them under a large archway as they neared the archway they were stopped by 2 guards.

"Good morning your highness" one of the guards greeted Jareth.

"Good morning, we are here to attend court today this is Lady Zarah, please can you ensure she is escorted to the throne room and shown to her seat I have business to attend to prior to the session" Jareth commanded the guards.

"Yes your Majesty" the other guard replied waving a Brown haired fae over to them "This is Lady Zarah please escort her to the throne room and show her to her seat with the Goblin King."

The fae was tall and well build not at all like Jareth he was muscular he walked with purpose but without an air of royalty. "Good morning Lady Zarah my name is Alister I am a high court advisor I will be happy to show you around the castle and take you to your seat. If you would like to come with me."

"Thank you Alister that is very kind of you", Zarah was quite nervous following Alister around the castle she started to fiddle with the necklace Jareth had given her trying to find strength in the stones, she wasn't sure if it was the stones or the fact that it was a gift from Jareth but she did start to feel better.

"So you're human?" Alister quizzed Zarah

"Yes, Jareth brought me here yesterday" Zarah responded

"Jareth?" Alister said confused.

"Oh, His Majesty the Goblin King" Zarah clarified for him. She continued to follow Alister round the castle while he pointed out pictures of important battles and previous high kings.

Jareth appeared just outside a pair of large mahogany doors and knocked.

"Enter" a voice boomed from the other side.

Jareth pushed the doors open and entered the room at the other end of the brilliant white room sat High King Finvarra surrounded by scrolls. He was tall lean and blond with brilliant icy blue eyes.

"Jareth, my boy" he exclaimed "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

"I have brought a woman from aboveground to be welcomed to the realms"

"Have you now" Finvarra responded.

"She came here of her own free will and understands she must bond to remain here" Jareth answered.

"This is most unusual" he stated.

"Father, this is not the first time a human has been brought to court is this a problem?" Jareth said a little unsure of himself.

Finvarra produced an opaque white crystal and stared into it he could see Zarah following one of his advisors Alister round his castle.

"Most pleasing to the eye" Finvarra said

"I am growing quite accustomed to her father, she has a unique outlook and does not treat me as an object to be obtained for power. She is however quite delicate at the moment and I would like her to remain at my castle until she is ready to begin courting then it may be inappropriate for her to remain in such close proximity to me" Jareth went on .

"Son, she will make a fine concubine but do not think that your relationship to her could ever be anything more" Finvarra said sternly

"Father, I wish in time to Court this woman and hopefully make her my queen. I let one woman go and watched as she turned to dust I do not, no I cannot watch that happen again." Jareth said angrily

"You have no choice Jareth. You can not marry below your station you are a king she is a mere mortal. I will not have you start a war by making poor decisions. There are many princesses available to you if you wish to take a wife" his father asserted

"I don't want one of those princesses they are shallow and want me only for my kingdom I would rather be alone" Jareth retorted.

"So be it!" Finvarra dismissed the Goblin King and went on with preparing for the day's session.

Jareth stormed out of the room "Why must my father be so inexorable" he huffed as he walked to the door across from him. As he moved towards the door it opened and Jareth was greeted by a beautiful dark haired fae with a sparkling silver circlet over her long curled hair.

"My Son, I thought I heard your voice what vexes you so" the woman asked "come to my chambers and we will discuss this further"

In the Queens chambers Jareth took a chair next to his mother and took her hand.

"Mother, I recently received a summons from a woman wishing herself away, she was sad and lonely but I could see a fire inside her I decided to give her the choice of remaining above ground as she was or come with me forever, she even thought I would make her a goblin but she still decided to come. She is special the more I am with her I feel it. But obviously father is so set in his ways he has commanded she can be nothing more to me than a friend or" Jareth shuddered "Concubine"

"Son, you do have a habit of finding these special aboveground girls, are you sure she is special?" she asked her forlorn looking son.

"Mother, I think she has magic, she doesn't know it but I think she carries aboveground magic in her. She carries charms and a crystal ball she doesn't think I know about. She says she keeps them because she feels strength from them. Doesn't that mean she could be descendant from Fae?"

"I don't know about that son but it is something to look into you would need to find out more about her. Does she really mean that much to you?" she quizzed her son.

"Yes mother I think she does, she awakens the child in me, she takes me for who I am not who she would want me to be she is kind and has innocence about her. I have seen her broken but with such little encouragement I have seen her burn brighter than the sun"

Jareth's mother could see that the human woman had captured her son's heart. _Why must he fall so totally in love with humans it only ever leads to heartbreak for him_ she thought to herself? "Son, I will speak with your father but I do not hold much hope. If she is willing to stay in the underground you may have to step aside to allow her to marry another if you care for her as much as you say you do you will know that is the only way to keep her alive."

With a sigh Jareth stood placed a kiss on his mother's hand and disappeared from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Order in the Court

Jareth re-appeared in the library determined to find something to change his father's mind. He wasn't sure how many fae had gone aboveground and never returned but he was sure he would find the answers he needed in there. He looked at the walls of books and journals selecting the ones he needed he placed them on a desk and used his magic to send them to his desk at his castle beyond the goblin city for later.

He heard the fanfare in the distance announcing the entry of the High King and Queen signalling start of court and immediate transported himself to Zarahs side.

"I was beginning to think you had abandoned me" Zarah turned to Jareth and said with relief in her voice.

"Everyone be upstanding for High King Finvarra and High Queen Bree" the announcer said.

Zarah and Jareth rose to their feet, Zarah was surprised to see how far forward she was in the throne room she was on the front row with Jareth beside her. The high king and queen took their thrones and began the long session.

Jareth whispered in Zarahs ear as they sat down "this may take some time" Zarah stifled a giggle as his breath tickled her ears and his hair tickled her cheek.

Jareth was right it must have been over two hours before they go to her.

"And Finally" the announcer boomed "His Royal Highness High Prince Jareth King of The Goblins wishes to officially welcome Lady Zarah of the Goblin Kingdom as his ward"

"Would the King and his ward please step forward" Finvarra announced

Jareth and Zarah stood up and made their way to the centre of the room in front of the high king and queen.

"When were you going to tell me you were the high prince" Zarah whispered to Jareth as they crossed the room. Jareth just winked at her took her hand ready to present her and turned to face his parents. Jareth bowed to his parents and presented Zarah who sunk to a deep curtsy.

"My son speaks very highly of you young lady" Finvarra said quietly to Zarah gesturing for her to rise. "Zarah will be in the care of the high prince for the duration of her one ear stay with us as a human. All suiters should seek permission for courting rights to his majesty in person" Finvarra proclaimed.

Finvarra gestured to the court announcer "That concludes today's session" the announcer advised the court.

There was a sudden rise in volume and the hubbub took over the once serene throne room. Jareth and Zarah stood in the middle of the room and waited as the King and Queen moved to approach them.

Queen Bree was the first to speak. "Welcome to our home Jareth has told me much about you"

"Thank you your majesty for your kind words." Zarah replied nervously.

"You are quite beautiful you will make a handsome fae when you take you make your bond" blurted Finvarr.

"Erm, thank you your highness" Zarah was confused as to how the high king and queen knew so much about her and then realised that must have been where Jareth had been when she was being shown the castle by Alister.

Jareth finally found his voice "Zarah may I introduce The High King Finvarr and The High Queen Bree, or mother and father as I like to call them. Mother, Father, this is Zarah"

"The Pleasure is all ours" Queen Bree announced. "I do believe Jareth and his father may have some business to attend to, if you would like to join me in the drawing room for tea we can get to know one another better"

With that the King and his son walked away leaving Zarah with Queen Bree. Zarah began to fiddle with the silver charm around her neck again. "There is no need to be worried in my presence I assure you." Queen Bree reassured Zarah as the two women slowly glided out of the throne room making small talk as they went. The crowds of people still left in the room parted as they moved towards the doors.

"I'm sorry your majesty" Zarah said apologetically "I can't help it, I am not used to being in such a formal setting back home I was nobody I would never have been in the presence of a monarch let alone a High Queen"

As the pair walked the corridors alone Queen Bree turned to Zarah "I think I would like it if you would call me Bree rather than all this formality, Jareth was quite right you are able to put your companions at ease"

"Thank you your majesty. Oh I mean Bree" Zarah stuttered.

The two women reached the drawing room it was a bright and airy room with soft furnishings in front of a large marble fire and ornate tables. There were family portraits on the walls she could see the King and Queens portraits above the fire at the end of the room then off to the side was one of a young Jareth Zarah smiled as she looked at Jareth's portrait he must have still been in his youth and his arms and legs looked too big for his body but he still looked regal and you could see how handsome he was going to be.

Zarah and Bree sat and spoke about life aboveground and how different the two places were now. After over an hour had passed Bree turned to Zarah and asked "Would you mind partaking in a little test for me?"

"I Guess so, what kind of test?" Zarah replied inquisitivley.

"Nothing which can harm you" Bree reassured her "but I do notice you are wearing an arrangement of stones which you keep touching, could i ask why?"

"Jareth gave this to me, thought my old charm was not fitting for the occasion, the stones have aways given me courage and helped me when I am in need of support" Zarah explained.

"It is that I would like to test. Not all mortals are able to feel strength and power from crystals and jemstones" Bree told her.

"Oh, I'm sure its just in my mind, but if you are sure by all means I am happy to have a go" Zarah was wondering what this test would entail.

Bree went to a small bookshelf in the corner of the room and picked up a thin hardback book about the size of an a4 piece of paper and brought it back and placed it open in front of them when Zarah looked down there was a symbol in the middle of the pages it was a large maze with a sphere in the middle of it surrounded by other marking which made it look like the black lines would go on forever with no exit or end. she then opened a box and started to take stones similar to the ones on Zarah's necklace but larger placing them in various places on the open pages. Zarah watched the High queens hands as she carefully laid out the items.

"These stones represent different areas of the human body, but I think you already knew that" queen Bree explained. "In actual fact the sones also represent areas of magical powers, mastery of these powers will give you the ability to perform real tangible spells. As you clearly can feel something from the gemstones around your neck It is possible you have your own human powers something quite rare in the underground"

"Really" Zarah exclaimed.

Queen Bree explained that she wanted Zarah to move the stones around the labyrinth on the page from the edges to the centre, apparently although this sounded easy it must be done blindfolded by feel alone. Zarah nodded as she slid a silk blindfold over her eyes.

"Here goes" Zarah said. Zarah held her hands over the boo and stones feeling for their energies. She selected her first stone and slowly moved it around the pages leaving it to rest in what she hoped was the centre of he page. she did this with all the stones each ending in the centre. Queen Bree watched with her eyes wide as human woman moved each stone perfectly around the board finishing in the centre in a perfect circle.

"Zarah, tae off your blind and see what you have done" Bree encouraged her.

Zarah could se trace lines from all the stones around the labyrinth and the perfect circle of stones in the middle. "I did that?" Zarah sad puzzeld.

"Yes my dear you did" Bree said with a chuckle "Jareth was right with a little training due to the undergrounds enhancements you should be able to use your powers" she continued.

Zarah sat back in the comfy chair. Powers she thought well thats a new development.

Jareth was in his fathers study pacing. "Why did you announce courting protocols today father it s most unusual" he asked angrily.

"Son, the faster you realise you are not able to bond with this female the better. I would like to see her out of your care sooner rather than later people will talk and I will not have a foolish whim of yours bring my reputation into disrepute" Finvarra answered.

"Your reputation, Your reutation" Jareth shouted angrily "I am my own man I have built my own reputation without you"

"Do not defy my Jareth i have spoken you will be nothing more than a carer to this woman, If you wish her to reman here ensure she is bonded"

"Father she is special I feel it mother is testing her now. Why are you being so unreasonable?"

"I have spoken you are dismissed" Finvarra asserted.

Jareth huffed and dissappeared.

In the darkness outside the study a dark figure had listened to the conversation between the High King and his son. "Most interesting, I must meet this Zarah and take her as my own" the figure faded to nothing and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Could it be Magic

Jareth re appeared in his throne room he was stomping back and forth. He was not used to not getting his own way. "How dare he prevent me from being with whomever I chose, there is no creature in the underground worthy of her" He slumped in his throne with his had covering his eyes contemplating.

He was awoken from his thoughts when he felt the pull of a summons from his mother he instantly answered her call.

"You called mother" Jareth said inquisitively when he appeared.

"You left your talented friend at the castle with me" his mother said with glee in her voice.

"Talented?" Jareth questioned

His mother indicated to the open book and stones which Zarah had skilfully navigated the almost impossible labyrinth with. Jareth raised his hand to his mouth in shock, he knew he had felt something in the woman he had brought in but he had no idea how deep the magic ran.

"You did that my ambrosial?" Jareth finally managed to ask Zarah.

"Apparently so" Zarah replied with a smile "although I am not entirely sure what it all means"

"Well, the book is enchanted it actually fights to suppress magic other than fae, and you my girl have been the firs human in over 500 years to move any stone successfully let alone the full set. I am not sure it has ever ben recorded that all stones have been navigated through the labyrinth" Jareth explained his mother looking on confirming in a nod what her son was saying. "It could also explain why you have not taken well to me moving us around with my magic, our magics are quite different and will conflict with one another"

"I didn't even know I had any magic within me, I have never been special in an way" Zara was starting to sound distressed. This new revelation as starting to make her feel quite frightened. "Is there anyone who can help me with this magic you say I have? You say it is totally different to your magic ant they conflict. I would not want to cause any one any harm while I have no idea what I am doing" Zarah questioned.

"I think it may be tine to return home to the labyrinth, it seems you have had a busy day, I will do some research we should be able to find a suitable teacher" Jareth said. Zarah rose from her seat and walked over to where Jareth was standing, once again he took her in his lean strong arms. "Goodbye mother" he said as they dissappeared.

"Alister" Bree called, almost immediately the muscular fae appeared at her side.

"Your majesty how may I be of service" he greedted.

"Please send word to the king I wish to speak with him"

"As you wish your highness" with that Alister left the room to speak with the king.

Alister was proud of his job as aid to the high king and queen however today something was not quite right, The high Prince had brought a girl to the court and this had caused friction between the the younger King and his father and everyone had felt it. The girl the king of the goblins had brought was quite beautiful and had a powerful air to her. He had met her when she arrived and showed her to the throne room and when he had heard the proclamation from he high king had thought he would try to befriend the girl with a view to court her.

He arrived at the High Kings study without really realising how he got there he hadn't used his magic but had no memory of his jurney. Knocking on the door he prepared to deliver his message to his unusually angered King.

"Enter!" Finvarra bellowed from inside.

Alister opened the door "Your majesty the high queen wishes to speak with you would you"

"Very well I will go to her imediatly" Finvarra sighed. With a flick of his wrist he disappeared leaving Alister in his study alone.

"Back to work" Alister quipped an went about his daily duties.

Finvarra appeared next to his wife in the drawing room. "My daring you sent for me" Finvarra said softly.

"Yes my husband, my Fin" she took his hand tenderly and pulled him to sit beside her. "This girl our son has found is quite powerful, look at the test she has completed every stage, she has had no magical training and the longer she is here I feel her powers growing and conflicting with our own magic. She will need to learn to shield herself while she is here or I fear she will not survive"

"Maybe that is for the best, seeing as though our son seems smitten with her" Finvarra said without thinking.

"How can you say that husband of mine, why would you wish to see our son unhappy? I have not seen such excitement in him since he was a child."

"Because my darling Bree it can not be,he must be bonded with another of royal blood"

"When did you become so cold my Fin, was it not our love which bonded us and allowed us to break our betrothal to others" Bree was appealing to her husband as only she could.

"But my wife we were both of royal blood not a commoner from a different world. I have given my command, unless you can show me royal lineage my decision is unchanged love or not."

"As you command husband of mine" Bree disappeared from the drawing room retiring to the library to begin a search of the magical archives. Her husband may have stopped believing in love at first sight but she hadn't and she had to give her son another chance at happiness.

Jareth and Zarah appeared in Zarah's chambers she fell to her knees and fell from Jareth's arms. Jareth bent down to help her up she was incredibly unsteady on her feet this time. She was shaking and her heart was racing she felt unusual butterfly's flipping in her stomach it wasn't excitement and it wasn't nerves it was something else.

"My dear ambrosial whatever is wrong?" Jareth asked with concern

"I don't know, I feel quite unwell. I feel panic even though I know I am safe, I feel nauseous and weak" Zarah tried to explain

"My dear you must rest I will take to my study and look at the texts I have"


	10. Chapter 10

10 Oh Dear What can the Matter Be

Jareth spent the rest of the day in his study reading his own texts and the ones he had brought with him from his parents castle. Zarah spent the rest of the day in a fitful slumber. As Jareth got to the final text he had on earth magic he made a discovery. It was his own magic Zarah was fighting against, his own magic. He scolded himself internally how could he have been so stupid of course if their magics were not compatible they would fight against one another. As Jareth had always been guarded he never really let down his barriers but he exuded power with his every being and Zarah, not having any training and not knowing how to force her powers outward could not protect herself against him, he was the one making her unwell. He needed to find a way to help her protect herself from him. Or she needed to be bonded to give her a chance her human body could not deal with that kind of power it would be destroyed. The book went on, telling tails of witches visiting the underground and being found dead within a matter of days, non of which had displayed the power which Zarah appeared to have. He didn't know if that was a good of bad thing, he could find nothing about the old earth magic to train Zarah with and he had already sent word around the kingdoms for help but he wasn't holding out much hope. On the final page of the book the only help the book could offer him was the incantation to bind Zarah's powers until help could be found or she could find someone to bond with her. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. he had tried to help her and it sempt now all he would do is cause her pain and suffering. He would try tomorrow to show her how he shielded himself to see if there were any similarities between the magic but if he could not he would have to offer her the binding spell or send her home back to her lonely life aboveground never to return.

Zarah awoke to the smell of a full english breakfast the sun was shining through the drapes and was pooling on the wall. Zarah still felt quite unsteady on her feet her memory of the day before ended in Jareths arms in the castle as he helped her to bed. She was still dressed from the day before but with the corset loosened, she reached up to her neck to find her necklace gone.

She wobbled across the room to her bathroom and splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror to see herself quite gray and drawn. Today was not going to be a good day she could feel it. After she had finished in her bathroom she went to her dressing room to get out of the dress she still had round her. There were many different dresses but today she didn't want a dress she wanted something baggy something comfortable. she went to her bag and took out her leggings and the vest she brought with her from above. she pulled them on the familiar feeling of the synthetic materials sempt to sooth her. The box she brought her crystal ball in fell from her bag she picked it up and looked inside it as she had done many times before never seeing anything, all of a sudden she saw something moving in the crystal. she looked either side of her hand to check their was nothing behind it. then she looked again, there was something there pacing backwards and forwards in a room dark and creepy. Zarah had a hard time not dropping the crystal ball with shock. she didn't know who or what she could see in her crystal she was sure it wasn't anyone she had met in the underground. She decided to pack the crystal away she had no idea what she was doing and did not want to cause and explosion or worse. She wearily walked out of her room following the smell of the food down the corridors.

After what seemed like an age she finally rounded a corner and found herself in the kitchen, she wished she had not as the place was a terrible mess but the food smelt so wonderful. A small goblin approached her "Excuse me Lady Zarah, will you be wanting a meal" the small gray female asked. "That would be wonderful, I am quite hungry I haven't eaten since yesterday" Zarah replied

"That's no good, no good at all" the goblin said "His majesty would not be happy to hear you were not being tended to. If you would like to take a seat in the room two doors down from here I will bring you breakfast" Zarah followed the goblins instructions and walked down the hall past the first door which turned out to be a store cupboard and to the next one which opened out into an informal dining room with a large table in it. Zarah took a seat wondering where Jareth was. As if he could read her mind there he was walking through the door.

"Good morning my ambrosial, how are you feeling this morning" He asked tiredly.

"I am feeling much better than when I returned yesterday" Zarah said "You sound tired Jareth are you OK?"

"Nothing which a good nights sleep could not cure my lady" he advised

"I hope it was not because of trouble I have caused" Zarah questioned hoping she wasn't

"Not directly however, our unique situation has given me much to think about and I must admit I am quite perplexed it is not usual for me to not have the answer" Jareth explained

"You don't have an answer?" Zarah had a sadness to her voice

"We have three options open to us right now, but first let us eat" Two goblins brought full breakfasts to the King and his companion. Zarah and Jareth sat almost in silence neither one knowing what to say, as they finished their meal Jareth placed down his cutlery and addressed Zarah.

"The reason you feel unwell is your body is fighting my magic, I have placed extra barriers on my magic between us for the moment to try to lessen this, what I would like to do is try to teach you to set up your own barriers to allow you to manage your powers until a teacher can be found. If I can not do this your options will be to allow me to bind your powers or for you to return home. I warn you if you choose to return home you will never be able to return"

"Well that's easy, returning home is not an option for me I knew when I came this was a one way trip. If you can teach me and we can work out what these powers are I have then great, if not I did not know until yesterday they existed and I do not believe I will miss them. If you are sure you know how bind the power I have no real need of it I would rather be here with you." She said forcefully.

"Then it is settled, you have a busy day ahead of you it is good that we have had a hearty breakfast. I will take you to the centre of the labyrinth where or worlds are closest and the magic is strongest for both worlds and we will begin your training" Jareth proclaimed with more energy than he expected to. "If you would like to remove your sleeping attire we can begin" Jareth asked Zarah

"These aren't my sleeping attire although I can see where you are coming from, I just didn't feel like wearing a dress today and there isn't anything else for me to wear." Zarah explained

"My Lady Zarah you can not go out in the labyrinth dressed so and I do not wish to use my magic around you for your own safety." Jareth thought on. "I do believe I have an idea to rectify this situation, please follow me" Jareth walked past Zarah trying to keep his distance he was always drawn to her but he was on his guard today he didn't want to let any of his barriers down he needed to make sure she would survive the next 13 hours.

He lead Zarah down the corridors an past her own sleeping quarters to the end of the hall there were large double doors he flung them open with ease revealing a spiral staircase, Zarah was struggling to keep up with him as he purposefully walked through his castle once they reached the top of the stairs the tower opened up into a huge circular room with windows on most sides and a circular bed directly across from the stairs either side of the bed were doors one they were open one lead to an ornate bathroom and the other to a walk in wardrobe.

"Is this your room?" Zarah asked a little bit in shock.

"It is, make yourself comfortable I wont be a moment" Jareth replied distracted by the contents of his wardrobe.

Zarah looked round the room the only furniture in the room was the bed there were no chairs or tables she was quite tired from following Jareth so quickly she found little option but to sit on the edge of the huge bed. The bed was soft and full of feathers she wondered if they were owl feathers and chucked to herself, the bedding itself was white and gray silk. Zarah could imagine herself peacefully sleeping in that bed in the arms of a certain Goblin King should he ever chose to allow her back in there after today.

Jareth returned to the room holding a shirt jacket and a pair of his own tight trousers. "I think these should fit" he said triumphantly.

"I don't know" Zarah replied with much uncertainty. She thought the shirt and jacket would fit but she didn't believe the fabric of Jareths tight trousers were ever going to stretch over her ample curves.

"Nonsense" Jareth answered her like he had been listening into her thoughts

Zarah picked up the shirt and put it over the vest she was already wearing and then put the jacket on over that they were a perfect fit. She held up the tight trousers which had come with the rest of the outfit and stretched at them. "Jareth I really don't think these will fit me" she protested

"And I am sure they will" Jareth replied stubbornly "Now be a good girl and put them on" he commanded Zarah picked up the trousers and walked to the bathroom to try to change into them. As she wiggled the tight gray trousers over her rounded hips and bottom she felt sure the material would break but as if enchanted by something they did fit. She tucked the shirt into the waistband and came out of the bathroom.

"See, I told you they would fit" Jareth said smugly "Now lets be on our way"

Zarah looked down at her bare feet which were starting to get cold on the stone floor. "What are you waiting for?" Jareth called back to her.

"I was just wondering what to put on my feet" Zarah answered.

"Ah we will stop by your room and pick up those fetching boots you came in they will be a good match for the jacket you have on."

Zarah looked at the jacket it was red and black. I suppose he is right she thought. They came down the stairs and stopped at Zarah's room to pick up her boots, she slipped them on and rushed out of the room.

"I am trying not to use magic around you for the moment, hence giving you some of my made clothing rather than just using magic to create you something new" Jareth tried to explain. "Now if you are ready we relay must be starting, it is quite frustrating not being able to use magic to speed things up right now"

The pair walked through the castle and out into the goblin city at pace heading for the labyrinth.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Spellbinding

Zarah followed Jareth into the Labyrinth on foot Jareth was almost running to get to the centrer of the Labyrinth and Zarah was doing her best to follow she was however finding it difficult due to the heals on the boots Jareth had suggested she wear. After what sempt to be a few hours Zarah stood on yet another uneven slab and almost went head first into one of the walls of the Labyrinth stopping and catching her breath she shouted out.

"Jareth I really would have preferred you to tell me how far we were going before you suggested I wore these boots."

"The Labyrinth takes quite some time to navigate even when you know where you are going and as we are doing this the mortal way we can not afford to loose any time" Jareth explained to her.

"But why didn't you tell me I could have worn my training shoes and saved us these harsh words, my feet are killing me and I have nearly broken my ankle over a dozen times on the uneven floor" she retorted trying to sound calm and even.

"But my ambrosial you would have looked entirely inappropriate for an audience with the king we must still keep up appearances in public." Jareth replied quite offhandedly.

"Very well" Zarah sighed. _These boots will be the death of me_ she thought as the pair carried on.

After what felt like hours Jareth slowed and made his way to a high wall in-front of him. There appeared to be no door and no way through it Zarah could see that the walls could be walked round but she could see no way in. The place felt strange it felt powerful and peaceful. Jareth walked to the corner of the large stone box and started to run his hands over the stones finding what he needed he lifted his amulet to the stones and some of the stones started to move he motioned to Zarah to follow him through the space left by the moving stones. On the other side the smooth stone walls contained a fountain with a giant glowing crystal spinning on the top of it. The crystal pulsed and gave off what Zarah could only describe as a hum. As the moments passed Zarah began to feel better, not so tired and more energy than she had had in months although she still couldn't wait to be rid of the ridiculous boots she was wearing.

Jareth walked to the centre of the enclosure and placed his hand on the crystal ball Zarah watched in awe as it emitted a blinding light which enveloped Jareth and began to spread out towards Zarah, Zarah backed herself towards the wall in fright but she realised as the light grew closed that she could feel warmth from it. It was almost like a greeting and she could feel the calming wave coming from it. It felt sentient it felt all knowing, it must truly be the heart of the labyrinth timeless and powerful. Zarah felt the light fill her and warm her and give her strength healing all her physical pains and letting her know that everything would be alright and that her life's journeys were all meant for her to be able to learn and give her strength to face any hardship knowing that she had a place in the universe and this was it.

As the light receded back into the centre Zarah rubbed her eyes and saw Jareth's silhouette next to the pulsating orb. Finally as Zarah's eyes re adjusted to the ambient light she walked over to Jareth to begin her training.

The pair had been through all the Fae text for blocking powers with different kinds of barriers Jareth started with the simplest types asking Zarah to imagine herself in a bubble however due to the proximity of the labyrinths power Zarah actually wrapped herself in a real bubble and floated herself above the ground having to be brought back to earth by Jareth when he punctured the bubble. They went through imagining actual walls which started to bring the walls of the enclosure closer to the pair Zarah was brought out of the magic induced trance with a loud shout from Jareth telling her to stop as he stated to fear for his life as he couldn't stop the walls progress. The only thing Jareth had left was his own unique way of blocking his powers.

"I'm almost out of ideas" Jareth said deflated "The last thing we can try is my own way, but I warn you this is not from any documented text" he went on.

"Ok" Zarah said acceptingly. If the truth be known Zarah was now beginning to feel quite unwell again and she had used all her strength to manifest the magic she had been using with Jareth.

"If this fails I don't think I can do anything else" Jareth carried on sadly "I will have to use the incantation to bind your powers"

Zarah nodded in agreement feeling unsteady on her feet now.

Jareth began "My powers are blocked using a Labyrinth I want you to imagine yourself at the start of a Labyrinth and I want you to imagine an impossible puzzle of never ending walls and twists and changes, imagine that the walls will change if someone gets too close"

Zarah had closed her eyes and was carefully imagining the scene being described to her she began to wobble as the last of her strength seemed to be leaving her Jareth touched her for the first time that day with two strong hands on her shoulders guiding her to her knees to allow them to continue. His hands felt warm and tingly like they always had and gave her strength to continue. This time it was different she could actually see the labyrinth in-front of her stretching out for miles exactly as she had been shown only days before. She walked to the wall and held her hands out gently searching the wall for the doors as she moved down the wall she could feel the different energies and moved to find a spot which she felt was an opening she walked forward and passed through the wall uninhibited. She could see two corridors to her left and right and no way forward she turned to her right and walked along feeling the walls for the familiar change in energy, she whispered to Jareth as she was making her journey in her mind "I can really see it, I think its working"

"That's wonderful" he replied back.

Zarah continued her exploration of the Labyrinth in her mind she felt the familiar feeling of an opening and went through again there was no forward only left or right she chose to go left and the dark walls she had been exploring changed to lighter sandstone she could now see turns in the walls and meandered through the maze taking random lefts and rights she must have been going around 20 or 30 minutes when she reached the familiar square enclosure which indicated the centre of the labyrinth. She began walking round the high stone walls looking for the same corner Jareth had used to gain entrance earlier that day. When she found what she believed was the right corner she held out her hand and felt the stones she could feel a hot stone and she pressed. The stones began to move reviling the centre of the labyrinth to her she could see the same fountain and a large crystal on top spinning in the water. Zarah was drawn to the crystal it was begging her to touch it she drew closer like a moth to a flame she tentatively reached out her hand to touch the orb "NO!" Jareth screamed but it was too late Zarah touched the orb.

The power shot through her throwing her against the wall of the enclosure and Zarah's vision went black she fell to her side and was only just caught by Jareth before she hit her head on the hard stone floor.

"No" he said again "What have you done? Zarah can you hear me, Zarah!" he shook her unconscious body. She could feel her pulse week and weakening and her breath was shallow and raspy. Jareth sighed, he was totally defeated he believed his only option was to bind Zarah's powers he believed this was the only way for him to save her life.

He laid her out on the hard floor placing his cape under her head as a pillow he kissed her forehead and began the incantation he had memorised from the Fae text he could feel his powers going through her he could feel the strong silk of his powers taking her powers and wrapping them safely, as he finished the final words he felt something take hold of him and his world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Mother of Magic

Jareth's eyes opened to a white blinding light and he stood he could not focus on anything, he did not know where he was he had never seen this place before.

"Welcome" a powerful voice filled his head he stepped back from the force the voice had. "I am Hecate, mother of all magic" It was as though he was feeling the voice rather than hearing it, or both he couldn't be sure. He tried to remain calm as he could feel the overwhelming power penetrate him it felt like he was being invaded by thousands of tiny electric sparks and these sparks were spreading through his body searching him. He didn't know what for or why but he was powerless to stop it try as he might.

"I suggest not fighting me Jareth son of Finvarra. Your power is no match for me. I am a goddess and I will not pander to your parlour tricks" Hecate scolded.

Jareth tried to obey the powerful god as he accepted her words to be true. Slowly relaxing after realising that if she wanted to hurt him she could. Eventually a figure came into view.

"I presume this form is to your liking" The figure spoke. "I wish to speak with you about your actions with my daughter "

"Daughter?" Jarath asked quietly

"Yes daughter, surely you know to whom I am referring" Hecate said flatly.

In a moment of realisation Jareth knew she was referring to Zarah. "Zarah is your daughter, but how? I took her with me from the aboveground."

"I am well aware of where she was residing, but if it will help you I will explain. Zarah's mortal parents were unable to conceive and called to the gods for help so I created the life for them in order for the foetus to survive I had to give it powerful magic to grow. Once born the magic was hidden from anyone's view including Zarah's and she was to live a normal life."

"Until I brought her underground" Jareth interrupted

"Yes until you brought her underground, the magic that is present in the underground has awoken the magic I gave her and it is fighting what it does not understand. The magic in the underground is the other half to the earthbound magic I gave Zarah and you are correct Zarah cannot survive in the underground as a mortal with the power which lives within her." Hecate continued. "I have to admit thought young Fae you show tremendous aptitude to wield the underground magic and I know you have no equal among your kind."

Jareths heart sank "I was trying to help her, I….I didn't know. She was desperate, but I could see the flame inside her I didn't know it was magic."

"You wouldn't have been able to detect the magic until you brought her to the underground by then it was too late" Hecate comforted. "I do however need to be clear the binding spell you have used will help her short term but the magic inside her is so powerful it will break through the spell in a short time if she remains here."

"She is insistent on remaining" Jareth tried to explain.

"I am very aware of that Goblin King" Hecate scolded. "This is not necessarily a bad thing, it would be a terrible shame for all that power to go without ever being seen." Hecate paused a moment and again Jareth could feel the powerful magic overtaking his body searching for something. "You will marry my daughter and be her equal" Hecate proclaimed.

"I can't" Jareth said sadly

"What do you mean you can't? Fae it was not a question it will be so" Hecate commanded. "Do you not love her?"

"I…I don't know" Jareth stammered

Hmm Hecate contemplated internally. Maybe it is too soon for him to realise no matter it will be so.

"Very well, I do presume you care for her though, to go through the trouble of trying to help her and allowing her to touch your heart." Hecate continued

"What do you mean my heart?" Jareth questioned "She touched my power through my barriers and labyrinth"

"Do you not realise they are one in the same dear boy"

Jareth pondered Hecate's last statement and replied. "I didn't realise she could do that or how powerful she was until she did but it came at a great cost to her she was lying in my arms when you brought me here barely hanging on to life"

"Do not worry for now, she will be safe in your care, she will heal quickly physically. But be warned she will need you. She will also need protection whilst she is in her human form. Should anyone become aware of the power within her she will be in great danger. Not only does she need to understand her place in your world but she also needs guidance in magic which you can provide her."

"But I don't know anything about her magic how can I train her?" Jareth asked

"You will receive all you need from me in this meeting and once combined with Fae physiology she will be the most powerful being in the underground save you her partner who will share the bond of magic." Hecate went on

"But I can't be her partner" Jareth pleaded

"Do not defy me young Fae"

"But to not defy you means to defy my father and cause war" Jareth tried to explain.

"Oh is that all." Hecate said with a laugh.

"Is that all, is that all" Jareth shouted and the goddess. " I will not be the cause of a war in the underground costing thousands of lives because of a human girl which I may or may not have feelings for. I cannot and will not be responsible for unnecessary deaths when I can easily prevent it. I am a King first and foremost and my duty is to my people and not my heart they will not suffer for me."

"Your father will not be a barrier to you I will see to it. I have seen into your heart and I know you are doing these things for the good of others and not yourself and for that I will help you to gain all you deserve." Hecate tried to comfort the Fae king.

The Figure stepped towards Jareth and placed an ethereal hand over his heart. "You have a strong heart and a strong will. You are indeed worthy to share the secrets of all magic and you will be a good teacher." Hecate pronounced. Jareth felt a surge of power into his heart and spreading around his body he felt stronger and wiser the knowledge was so heavy it pushed him from his feet. After the feeling subsided Jareth attempted to right himself and instinctively brushed himself down even though not a hair was out of place and not a partial of dust had touched him.

"Our time here is at an end look after my daughter Jareth King of the Goblins"

The light shone so bright Jareth had to close his eyes. When he sensed the light had gone he opened his eyes he was back in the heart of the Labyrinth Zarah's gray body laid out before him. He scooped her up into his arms holding her tightly and her eyes began to flutter.

"What happened" she asked in a week voice.

"I will explain everything later my ambrosial" he sweetly replied. "Now hold tight I'm taking you home with me" He used his strengthened powers to transport them back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Sleeping Beauty

The pair appeared back in Zarah's perfect room Jareth carefully walked to the soft warm bed and placed Zarah in the centre he tenderly moved the loose strands of hair which had covered her face. He spoke softly to her as she peacefully slept as the afternoon sun poured through the gauzy window shining on her face. She was beginning to lose her grey colour and her pale skin was shining in the sun. "Oh my precious, my ambrosial, what am I to do with you. How you scare me so. Such power such strength within you and you know none of it. How can I tell you without frightening you, you are so special."

He stopped and looked aimlessly around the room trying to focus and keep his cool he was still trying to process all that he had just learnt, he had never felt the level of power he had just been exposed to and it was all because of the woman lying on the bed in front of him. He wondered what she would be able to do he closed his eyes and tried to imagine the future she might have and if he was indeed to be a part of it. He thought to himself _it will do me no good to dwell on that which is uncertain as the future is unwritten and can only be decided by the fates. I do not know how I will tell my father this latest development with Zarah. I'm sure mother will be supportive she saw the power she had maybe she can help._ He shook his head to bring himself out of his daydream.

Zarah shifted slightly on the bed her eyes were moving under her eyelids she was dreaming. Jareth pulled up a soft white wingback chair next to Zarah's bed intending to keep vigil over her while she rested. With a flick of his wrist produced a crystal as he decided to watch the dream Zarah was having to protect her from nightmares at least that's what he told himself. As he gazed into the crystal he could see Zarah in the king's gardens which he had taken her to when she visited the high king and queen she was gazing at the flowers and smelling them she looked happy she almost danced through the garden trailing her hands over the delicate flowers. She began to slow down and reached into her dress and produced a small book and started making notes in it as she studied the flowers more closely drawing a small picture of the flower next to it. Jareth looked away from the crystal thinking. Somehow it appeared she knew the names and characteristics of the flowers she was looking at it was impossible the flowers were all underground flowers and there was no way she should know what they were. He realised nothing should surprise him about Zarah she had something he was still trying to comprehend. Zarah continued to move around the garden in her dream taking in the sights, she walked over to a large tree with a white marble bench beneath it and sat in the sun making notes in her book. Without her noticing a figure came in front of her blocking the sun Zarah looked up. He was stood in front of her. Well not the real Jareth but Zarah's own dream version of him.

"Well this is an interesting turn" Jareth said out loud. He was considering if he should project himself into her Zarah's dream as he had done many times to others in order to influence them but curiosity as to what Zarah's own mind would conjure up got the better of him and he decided just to remain watching to see how things went.

She smiled sweetly at his interruption and placed her notebook back in her pocket as the Jareth in her dreams offered her a hand to help her up and took her on a walk around the gardens placing a protective arm around her waist. The on looking Jareth watched as the pair walked down a path which opened up into beautiful gorge with a waterfall falling into a crystal clear pool where over in the distance purple and pink unicorns drank from the water. Zarah's head was resting on his shoulder as they entered the gorge but at the shock of seeing the unicorns Zarah turned to Jareth and threw her arms around his neck placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

Jareth dropped his crystal smashing it on the floor in front of him. The noise woke Zarah with a jolt and as her eyes flickered trying to work out how she had got back to her bed Jareth quickly used is magic to clean up the mess from the shattered crystal ball he had been using to spy on Zarah's dream.

"Hello Jareth, what a wonderful surprise to see you at my bedside" Zarah groggily greeted Jareth who was staring at the floor with embarrassment. Jareth raised his head sheepishly and looked at Zarah.

In a stutter Jareth replied "I...I wanted to make sure you were alright, you are feeling much refreshed aren't you?" he asked regaining his composure.

"Yes I am feeling much better after our little adventure to the centre of the labyrinth, I was having a wonderful dream about the royal gardens at your parents castle." She responded

"Really?" Jareth schooled his features and tried to look interested without letting on he had seen her dream.

"Yes, it was just starting to get interesting when I heard a smashing of glass but I don't see anything I must have dreamt it" she continued.

"How so my ambrosial" Jareth questioned

"Oh nothing much, I was just dreaming about pink and purple unicorns" she explained.

Jareth smiled at her "We do have pink and purple unicorns in the underground but I do not know how you would know that Zarah" he went on. He also thought internally _how could she know about the unicorns in the gorge_.

"I'm not sure it seemed so real, you weren't messing in my head were you?" Zarah asked firmly.

"I most certainly did not" Jareth responded sharply.

"Ok, don't get upset I am just trying to understand how I could know something without ever seeing it" she explained.

"I am sure we will understand in the fullness of time" Jareth answered. "We will be visiting my parents tomorrow there is much I need to discuss with them about your current situation." He paused "and I will throw you a ball two weeks hence to introduce you to the underground dignitary's you will be associating with"

"Really? A ball, for me?" Zarah sat up straight on the bed and turned to face Jareth swinging her legs over the side. Unable to contain her excitement any longer at the prospect of having a grand event especially for her she leapt forward throwing both arms around Jareth's neck in almost a bear hug embrace she kissed him on his cheek as she almost shouted the words thank you, as she slowly released Jareth from her tight hold breathlessly their eyes met and time appeared to stop their foreheads gently touching breathing the same intoxicating air. Zarah's heart was suddenly pounding out of her chest .


	14. Chapter 14

14 Why did you have to go and make things so complicated?

As they lingered in the dizzying moment eyes meeting seeing into each other's soles neither wanting to make the first move neither wanting to look away, neither knowing what would happen next. Jareth took a deep breath trying to clear his head from the fuzziness he blinked once, twice Zarah's eyes were still fixed to his he could see forever in her eyes he could see the silk wrapped power behind her eyes glowing, waiting. He breathed deeply again he raised his hands to her face gently cupping her cheeks,

Zarah moved her hands over his she could feel the tingle of magic in his hands it was different from before it was welcoming it was tender and it felt so right it felt like every nerve was welcoming his tender touch. She intertwined her fingers with his savouring the moment and his magic touch time had no meaning in that moment. She broke the eye contact just for a moment unable to fathom the intensity of his gaze she took a deep breath and moved her head from his to focus on his face and moved tentatively away to sit back on the edge of the bed beginning to untangle their digits. Jareth's fingers tightened on hers unwilling to release her Zarah looked back into Jareth's eyes as she tried to sit Jareth leant forward raising from his seat as he did to follow her to the side of the bed. His gloved hands slid from her face to her neck tenderly caressing her causing her pulse to race and her heart feel like it was about to burst out of her chest. One of his hands moved from the side of her neck and down her shoulder whilst the other moved to the back of her neck her hands fell to her sides Zarah swallowed her mind mesmerised by the man in front of her a willing participant to follow where ever the moment would lead. She felt the slight movement from behind her neck pulling her towards him and then his lips were upon hers tender, testing, warm. It took what felt like forever for Zarah to process this new development before she returned the tender kiss. Upon feeling her acceptance Jareth deepened the kiss pressing their lips harder together running his tong across her lips Zarah opened her mouth in response allowing her tong to dance with his. His kiss felt so right Zarah moved her arms up to his chest feeling his heartbeat with her palms tentatively exploring him as he pulled her towards him then shifting them both to the bed. The pair broke apart gasping for air Jareth pulled the fingers of his gloves from his hands and discarded them as he began to push Zarah back on the bed his knee at her side as he began to press her to the bed dominating her like a predator. Zarah grabbed the loose folds of his shirt and pulled him towards her initiating the next sole touching kiss their movements became more forceful and less tentative, Zarah's hands slipping under the fabric of Jareth's shirt her hands caressing his chest. Jareth pushed Zarah's shirt from her shoulders exposing the vest she had underneath. His mouth left hers and began trailing kisses down her neck and towards her now exposed shoulders Zarah gasped at the sensation as her hands snaked further under his shirt and around to his back where she began to run her fingers down his spine causing him to jerk as she did while he worked his way from one shoulder across her chest at the edge of the swell of her breasts and to the other shoulder. The pairs breathing became faster, more heated as their instincts took over no longer tentative the pair continued as though they had been like this all their lives. Zarah's legs wrapped around Jareth's waist pulling them closer as their mouths met again the pair grinding their hips together in want and need each feeling the others arousal.

The air began to feel charged the pairs magical energies embracing each other as they connected on a deeper emotional level. They could both feel the magic of the other exploring their body at first a gentle caress which turned into an intense magical hum. Jareth pulled back from Zarah his hands on the bed staring into her eyes he noticed the change. Instead of dormant energies tied with silk he could see deep powers burning turning her eyes a vivid violet and dark with desire. He pressed his lips to hers again her desire matching his own.

Jareth suddenly became distracted something was different she was starting to change Jareth started to panic this shouldn't be happening "No this can't happen, not like this." Jareth whispered and promptly disappeared from Zarah's arms the last part of his words disappearing in to the air unheard leaving Zarah to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. Zarah could feel the lump in her throat as she tried to hold back the tears burning her eyes to no avail they began to fall and she turned to her pillow sobbing uncontrollably into it. All that could be heard through the sobs were Zarah's laments of her own foolishness.

"He is a King. You have overstepped the mark again! What would a King really want with me a nothing human with nothing to show for herself. Stop thinking he could ever be interested in you. He is just trying to get rid of you. You have caused him nothing but trouble. What a fool you are, what a fool you are."

Zarah cried herself back to sleep to dream of beautiful waterfall gorges and pink and purple unicorns at the side of a hansom blond King.

As she slept a figure appeared in the shadows of the room walking silently towards the bed frowning as he pained at the girls tear stained cheeks and damp pillow as he bent down his blond unruly hair touching the pillow and gently whispered into her ear "I do want you, I have never met anyone like you, you are unique" the words appeared to be heard as a slight smile tugged at her lips as she dreamed. Jareth tenderly moved her stray purple hairs from her face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He lingered in the room a while longer watching her sleep before disappearing as quietly as he arrived.

Jareth transported himself to his mother's rooms at the high castle. "Mother, I have learned much today and I need your help." He almost fell over his words in the rush to try to explain everything that had happened with Zarah in the labyrinth and his visit or vision with Hecate he wasn't sure if he had been moved somewhere or if it was all in his head.

"I see my son, this is a most unusual situation we find ourselves in " Bree said thoughtfully. "However, whilst Hecate is a god she is not a fate and does not have command over the divine order but I would have hoped her declaration came with some degree of certainty" she went on. "How do you feel about all of this" she asked.

"I am uncertain of a great many things at the moment mother, Hecate gave me a gift of knowledge of all magic and I am still trying to understand how these things fit together. I care greatly for Zarah and the more I think on it the more I believe it in my heart.


End file.
